Tire treads for truck tires typically pick up small stones, gravel or other debris. Conventionally, a stone bumper structure is provided in grooves of the tire tread so as to prevent the stones or debris from contacting a bottom of the groove. However, conventional stone bumper structures that are attached to the sidewall of a groove in a cantilever manner, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,041, have a propensity for cracking due to the stresses thereon. If the stone bumper structures crack or fracture, there is a greater likelihood that stones can enter the groove, penetrate the bottom of the groove and damage the tire belts.
Thus, there is a need provide improved stone bumper structure in grooves of tire treads.